The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
For high speed electronic devices, semiconductor devices in the electronic devices have been miniaturized. A FinFET has been proposed as one example of semiconductor miniaturization technology. In a FinFET, a gate may be formed on a fin protruding from a substrate so that the fin is used as a three-dimensional channel.